This invention relates to apparatus for ground debris collection and vegetation removal. The new debris collection and vegetation removal apparatus may have a clamping mechanism that may include multiple gripping wires that may expand radially to encircle an object to be removed or gripped and then be closed to pick up the object.
Various types of weed pullers or debris collection devices may be known and may include apparatus having a head with multiple blades or pick up arms that extend downward to pick up objects. These devices may have a hollow stem or pole to which the head is attached at a bottom and a handle with an operating lever may be attached at the top. The blades or cutting elements may be positioned relative to a weed and the handle operated to close the cutting blades or pick up arms to extract the plant. The blades or pick up arms are generally rigid members for operation of the device. Other devices may include hollow poles with sharpened prongs or blades at the bottom to dig into the ground around a weed as part of the removal operation. The blades or rigid prongs may be forced into the ground to dig and cut to pull up a weed.